


The Pearl Earring

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: A speculative one shot based on the spoiler pics for the December 4th episode.





	The Pearl Earring

Serena rose from the single on call room bed, carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping blonde, her feet landing on cool, silky material. She looked down to see her blouse, strewn across the floor where it had been removed the night before; her trousers beside it, amongst a pile of hastily discarded clothes. She dressed quickly and quietly, smoothing out the wrinkles as she padded towards the door, towards the sound of persistent knocking.

She opened the door to Leah; an unblinking, unspeaking Leah, just staring straight into Serena’s eyes. “Yes, what is it?” Serena asked impatiently, searching the young woman’s face for an answer. No answer came, Leah simply stood, continuing to stare, as if considering something. Serena watched as Leah’s eyes flicked to her lips and the next thing she knew the young blonde was darting forwards, her lips pressing insistently against her own. After the initial shock, Serena was quick to move out of her reach. “What do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed, perhaps a little too loudly considering Bernie was asleep just a few metres away. A quick glance round told her Bernie had not disturbed. 

Leah followed her gaze, saw the blonde who, unbeknownst to Serena, was now beginning to stir, to open her eyes to the scene at the door. “Oh sorry, didn’t realise you had company.” Leah spoke in an overly dramatic, overly loud whisper, well aware of the fact she did indeed have company. She’d seen the kiss they’d shared in the office the previous night, a kiss so tender and full of love, a kiss Leah could only dream of sharing with the subject of her desires. Seen the blonde take Serena by the hand and lead her to the on call room.

 

Bernie had arrived late last night, having found Serena wasn’t at home, the hospital was the next logical place to look; she knew Serena had been putting in extra hours to support Henrik in his return to CEO, helping as much as she could after a not entirely successful inspection. She’d found her in her office, surprised to see she was working on paperwork at such a late hour, the exhaustion evident in her persona.

It had been a hectic and tiring day, Serena’s shift over running due to a complicated surgery; a surgery she knew would’ve been easier if Bernie were across the table, working with her. She managed to stabilise the patient but it wasn’t over, there was the possibility of further complications, of having to take her back into theatre. Serena wanted to see the case out to a successful conclusion and made the decision to stay at the hospital, would catch up on some paperwork before getting some rest in the on call room.

That’s when a familiar voice broke through the silence, “Hello you.” Serena stared in disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway before leaping up from her chair, straight into Bernie’s arms, unable to help the small sob that escaped as she relaxed into the embrace.

Bernie held her, pressed kisses into her hair, to her cheek and when Serena shifted in her arms, when they were stood face to face, Serena pressed her lips to Bernie’s. Pulling back, Bernie searched Serena’s eyes, saw nothing but tiredness, suggested softly, “Let’s get you home.” 

Serena explained about the patient, explained her plan to stay and allowed Bernie to lead her to the on call room. Once inside, sitting together on the small bed, Bernie began to slowly unbutton Serena’s blouse, to push it off her shoulders and down her arms. There was an underlying sexual desire, not being together for months there was bound to be but Bernie didn’t allow that to surface; she just wanted to take care of the woman she loved. 

They shared a kiss, Bernie’s fingers ghosting up Serena’s arm, over her shoulder to the nape of her neck, her thumb brushing the pearl earring Serena wore, a gift from Bernie on their recent anniversary. Bernie set about removing the earrings, making Serena smile at the care she was receiving. She pressed a kiss to the now bare lobe, at Serena’s hum of pleasure, Bernie whispered into her ear, “Come on, into bed.” Serena removed her trousers as Bernie removed her clothes and they squeezed into the small bed, holding one another close, sharing soft kisses before drifting off. 

Leah watched through a tiny gap in the blind as the two women settled under the duvet, a plan formulating in her mind. A plan that she would put into effect in the morning. She needed to make Bernie think there was something between them, that Serena had been unfaithful and what better way to do that than for her to be witness to a kiss. 

 

Serena was astounded at what had just happened, how Leah was behaving as they stood at the door to the on call room and it only got worse. Leah kissed her again, this time a quick peck goodbye, a kiss that to prying eyes would appear to be well practised, a common occurrence. She watched Leah practically bounce away down the corridor, throw a sly grin over her shoulder, it was at that Serena quietly closed the door, rested her head against it with a sigh, wondering what the hell had just happened.

And she wasn’t the only one. Serena turned to see Bernie propped up in the bed, her voice void of emotion as she asked, “Who was that?” 

“Leah… Dr Faulkner.” she corrected herself, so as not to be overly familiar. “An F1. A mentee. I– I have no idea what just happened.” 

Bernie could see Serena was genuinely perplexed and distressed by the event and sat up in bed, placed her hand down on the duvet, told her, “Come here; sit down.”

Serena sat down, took hold of Bernie’s hand and explained everything. How they’d gone for drinks at Albie’s on her birthday, a difficult day; how Leah had propositioned her, continued to flirt with her, to try and entice her and Serena was honest, told Bernie that perhaps she wasn’t as forceful as she could’ve been at putting a stop to it. 

Bernie remained quiet after Serena had finished, needing time to process everything she had just been told. After a moment of contemplative silence she rose from the bed, began pulling on her clothes. The silence had worried Serena, the action of her preparing to leave increased that worry. “Bernie, please don’t go.” _Don’t leave me._ “I didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” Bernie assured her. “Come on.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“To see Hanssen and speak to HR. We need to report this.”

“You– You’re not leaving?” Serena couldn't help the shakiness in her voice, couldn't hide the sense of relief she felt.

Bernie stepped closer to Serena, took hold of her hands, “I love you, Serena Wendy Campbell. For eternity.” she spoke with conviction, repeating the words she had said all those months ago at the entrance to the hospital, her voice softening as she continued, “We’ve been through so much, this isn’t going to break us. Nothing will break us.”


End file.
